City of Secrets
by marjorie.shepherd
Summary: A forbidden union between a warlock in an angel started this whole mess. Calum and Olivia are orphans and when they are sent to New York to live with their new foster family, they discover their hidden abilities. But their abilities were bound for a reason and as they begin to develop more and more power it starts to become apparent why.


Once upon a time, there was a warlock. She was one of the most powerful warlocks to walk the earth. She was legendary in her power and her accomplishments. Many tried to rival her power and none succeeded. Their attempts were futile and met with unfortunate consequences.

One day, she met a man who she fell madly in love and even after making a shocking discovery about him, she stayed by his side. He was an angel, a purebred angel and their love was forbidden. So against all rules they allowed themselves to fall deeper, going into hiding.

It wasn't long before their location was compromised and both the angel and the warlock were killed for their forbidden union. One small detail was missed during this process; the two small babies they ran away to protect. The babies that were created by a warlock and an angel. The babies that would change the shadow world forever.

* * *

"Watch where you're going! Loser!"

Olivia felt someone shove her with their shoulder in a pitiful attempt to shove her to the ground, but Olivia's strength was often underestimated and the person instead stumbled backwards awkwardly. Olivia fought the urge to laugh as she watched the smaller girl struggle to keep her balance without looking dumb. She simply shrugged and went off to find her brother, who as usual was sitting in the cafeteria with trays already set for the two of them.

Calum watched as his sister sat in the seat opposite him and started eating. Neither Calum or Oliva were popular, infact people often looked at them oddly since they moved to New York.

"Ignore them," Callum said to Olivia who simply shrugged.

"I try, but I'd like nothing better than to pop them in their smug, conniving…"

"That, sister, is why we can't stay in one foster home," Calum whispered.

"Oh, come on! Debbie had it coming! She was asking for it!"

"Be that as it may, you need to work on your temper. You are way too quick to punch now and ask questions later, which will get you in more trouble than it already has," Calum muttered, once again taking on the roll as the voice of reasoning to his fiery sister.

A few tables over Calum and Olivia watched as a popular group of glamour girls sat down at a table, pointing at the twins with mocking expressions. Olivia clenched her fist and bite back the urge to pop the girl in her fake nose but something happened that made her much happier.

They girls yogurt suddenly began bubbling in it's bowl and before the girl could react, the yogurt flew from the dish and onto the girl's face and clothes. Olivia and Calum both burst out laughing as the girl stomped argilly out of the room.

"You see, when you're patient, karma takes care of everything," Calum whispered to his sister who was crying from laughing so hard.

* * *

Calum and Olivia were making their way home when they spotted one of their neighbors one his balcony waving his arms high above his head. It looked like he was chanting something but they couldn't hear what he was saying.

"What did Jill say his name was?" Olivia muttered quietly to Calum.

"Magnus I think," Calum shrugged as he started digging out his keys. But was cut off when an over-polished hand shoved his bag to the ground. The yogurt girl stood seething in front of the twins, bits of yogurt remained in her hair and face.

"You and your freaky sister did this to me!" she said in a tone that threatened no one at all. "And you're going to pay the damages!"

"Woah, lady! We were on the other side of the room. Just how do you propose we had anything to do with this!" Olivia seethed back, doing her best to hold back a punch she'd wanted to deliver all day.

"I don't know but I'm going to my father, he's a lawyer and he'll…"

"Hopefully put you in the nut barn where you belong!" Olivia muttered causing the girl to raise her fist and aim for Olivia's face. But when Olivia put up her hand to block the attack, a ball of blue energy erupted from her hand and blew the pampered princess halfway down the block. Calum could only gape at his sister who simply stared at her own hands with shock and apprehension.

As they watched the girl scramble to her feet and run away as quickly as her now broken heels could carry her, they barely noticed their angry neighbor approaching.

"Have you lost your mind! Using power like that so openly! You could have been seen! That is a violation of the accords, I should report you!"

"One question," Olivia muttered lifting her pale, shaking hands to try and calm the boldly dressed man. "What the hell is happening?"

 **My first time tackling a Shadowhunter story! I'm super excited.**


End file.
